


Written in the Stars

by theliteraltrash



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Chloe KNOWS, Gen, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Lucifer is only thankful for one thing his father asked him to do; bringing light.





	Written in the Stars

God created the heavens and the earth. Of course, he had help from the angels. Michael used His power to create the heavens, Gabriel shaped the earth, and Samael had the most important task. God said “let there be light” to His son, and Samael did as asked without question. He used the specks of gas that his parents created in the Big Bang to form suns and stars. As the other angels created the planets and the moons, Samael brought light. God watched on and saw that it was good.

Lucifer’s Fall was excruciating, it felt as though his father had used the power of a thousand suns and stars to burn him on his descent to Hell. Funny that the very thing the light bringer created could be used to harm him in such a way. Even if it was just a metaphorical feeling. Perhaps it was His way of trying to make Lucifer all the more miserable.

The Light Bringer refused to allow Him to turn him against the suns and the stars.

 

It had been many, many, eons later. There was a case, that required them to be on the beach at night. Dan was cuffing the murderer, leaving Lucifer and Chloe to stand alone on the sand. Lucifer couldn’t stop himself from staring up at his creations. Los Angeles was so heavily polluted that he didn’t much get a good look at many of them. Chloe stood beside him, and she turned her gaze up to the sky. “Are you thinking that if you stare long enough He’ll come down here so we both can give Him a piece of our minds?” she joked.

Chloe had taken the earth shattering revelations rather well for an atheist. She didn’t even think for one second that Lucifer and Maze could be evil. Instead, she was rather shaken that God was real and that He was, in fact, a  _ major asshole. _ Lucifer smiled softly at the human coming so quickly to his defense and shook his head. “No, I’m just admiring  _ my _ creations. Don’t get much chance to see them from the city.”

“Wait,” Lucifer looked at Chloe, seeing the confusion on her face. “ _ Your _ creations?”

Lucifer nodded. “There is a reason I bear the name Lucifer. It means-”   


“Light bringer.”

“I’m not particularly fond of offspring, but one may say that  _ these _ ,” he raised a hand, moving so as to encompass the sky, “are my children.”

Chloe’s eyes widened, her mouth agape. “Wow…”

Lucifer took a deep breath and dropped his hand to his side. “I believe it was the only thing He’s proud of me for doing.”

“Well,” Chloe looked at him, “I’m proud of you for a lot of things, if it makes you feel better.

“It does,” Lucifer couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

“Good.”

 

And it was.


End file.
